Lost who we are
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: What do the jock, nerd, invisible girl, goody two shoes, the bad boy and the mean girl cheerleader all in common? They used to be the greatest group of friends on the planet. Rates T for content and song lyrics that contain swearing. Rucas in the beginning.


note: I've been obsessed with doing a separation story of as I call them the super 6. I've seen so many in obsessed with one right now. It inspired me actually. Here's the basic plot. After Lucas made his choice between Riley and maya, things between the 6 started to change. Now it's senior year and the gang couldn't be more distant and different. Everyone has changed. No one talks anymore. This will be different from my other styles. This is my first girl meets world fanfic and I absolutely love this show!

 _And I've lost who I am and I can't understand_

Why _my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on_

 _But I know, all I know, is that the end's the beginning_

flashback,

 _4 years ago,_

 _He sat on the couch with his 2 best friends beside him. Why was this so hard? He thought numerous times. His 3 other best friends sat across from them. He knew that they were getting as impatient as the girls that sat on either side of him._

 _"Well?" The brunette boy that sat in the middle of the African American boy and the brunette girl_ with _glasses, asked. He sighed at that question as he put his head in his hands. He had an answer. He just didn't want to say it because he knew that it would hurt the other girl and possibly ruin the world's greatest friendship that ever existed in this earth._

 _"My answer is" he started, but then he paused, as he filled with worry again. "Spit it out already!" The brunette with glasses shouted. The brunette boy rubbed her back in order to get her to calm down. She wasn't the only one who needed to calm down. He did. He was a nervous wreck as he got ready to say to the name. "Riley" he spoke._

 _Little did he know choosing Riley would wreck everything that he has._

 _And this day's ending_

 _is proof of time killing all the faith that I know_

 _Knowing that faith is all I hold_

 _3 months later,_

 _It had been 3 months since he chose Riley. They will still together to this day. That hasn't changed. What has changed is his friendship with blonde._

 _She still hung out with the group when he was there, but their friendship was different now. She hardly said a word to him now and you can bet that she didn't tease him either._

 _He hates to admit it but he misses being called ranger Rick and getting haw'hered. He misses getting teased about his life in Texas and that he rode a sheep. He misses it all, but his decision still remains the right choice to him._

 _Riley and the blonde's friendship stayed the same. It had started change a month after his choice. The blonde didn't come through the window anymore. She stated that she preferred the door, but Riley knew the truth._

 _Just when Riley thought nothing else could change, she refused to sit on the bay window. Riley felt like her heart had been torn out and stepped on. She didn't even sit there anymore. It just wasn't the same._

 _The brunette had noticed a difference with his friendship with Riley when he climbed through the bay window to find it blocked with storage containers that stored Riley's things. He thought it was a place that everyone was welcome. He was wrong, so very wrong._

 _He noticed his relationship change with the dirty blonde when all he wanted to talk about was Riley. It was Riley this and Riley that. He never thought that he would be that type to ignore everything that his best friend said. He hated it._

 _The afriancan American thought that nothing could change between him and the dirty blonde, but he was wrong. He felt hurt the very first time he wrecked their plans to hang out because he was hanging out with Riley. When the dirty blonde wanted to hang out, he didn't._

 _He thought that he was his best friend, his amigo, his brother even. He was so wrong about that. He felt betrayed by Lucas friar._

 _The brunette with glasses noticed a change when she went to make a joke about how Lucas liked her and Riley got over protective and jealous. It was as if Riley had forgotten that they were friends. She felt like she had been stabbed in the heart with a knife._

 _Even though the blonde, Riley and Lucas, had parted from the group the other 3 had a chance. They were sadly mistaken._

 _Yesterday I died_

 _Tomorrow's bleeding_

 _Fall into your sunlight_

 _4 months later,_

 _It had been 7 months since Lucas's choice and the happy couple was still a happy couple. It had been 4 months since, the happy couple and the blonde drifted away from the group. The African American, the brunette boy and the brunette with glasses vowed to stay friends that vow was broken though._

 _The African American began to feel inferior to his friends. He started drifting away when he got his very first detention. That was the end of Zay Babineaux._

 _The brunette boy felt hurt when Zay left, but he expected it. What he didn't expect was that he would be next to leave. It when was the brunette with glasses started leaning on him more. He broke down and broke her heart. Farkle Minkus had left the building._

 _The brunette with glasses was left on her own, but not long._

 _All of them had gone their separate ways, except Riley and Lucas. The greatest friendship had burnt to the ground just like that._

 _End of flashback_

 _2 and half years later,_

 _Feels like I don't try_

 _Looks so good I might die_

 _All I know is everybody loves me_

 _He breathed heavily as he walked back into his family's penthouse from his morning run, which was a part of his morning routine. He was the captain and quarter back of the Abigail Adams high football team after all. He had to be in shape._

 _He knew that it was only the first day, but he already had a spot on the team and they had worked out together all summer to prepare for the season. He and the co captain cared very much about how fit their team was. He and the co captain had an amazing relationship. After all, he was his best friend._

 _Some would say that he had become cocky and downright mean, but to his friends and fellow team mates, he was the greatest guy on the planet. Sure, the popularity went to his head, but what do you expect. He is Farkle Minkus after all._

 _I don't care what they say about us anyways_

 _I don't care about that_

 _He furiously typed away at his computer. He knew that it was only the first day of school, but extra credit essays were one of his favourite things to do. He just got an adrenalin rush when the paper came out of the printer. He didn't really need extra credit since he was a straight a student, but it looks good on college applications. He's a bit of a know it all and loves to brag about it. It's his passion really._

 _College is very important to him. He and his girlfriend of 3 years both plan to go to Cambridge in England. With their grades, they're sure to get in._

 _He also took up tutoring for extra credit. He just loved helping people. When they received good grades because of him, his heart swelled up with joy._

 _His main focus wasn't just school and his girlfriend. He hwas captain of the swim team. The old him was more focused on baseball, football, basketball, hockey, rugby and soccer. The new him just loved the feeling of the water. His best friend would agree with him. Even though his best friend can be a little nuts at times. He believes that he is closer with him then he, the African American and Farkle ever were._

 _He and his girlfriend are both extremely popular, but not the mean type. They're the ones who everyone wants to either be or at least be friends with. He did used to be just a face but he loves the new Lucas friar._

 _Broke away_

 _learned to fly_

 _If you want her back, gotta let her shine_

 _She tossed and turned as her alarm started to buzz. She knew what that meant. It was the first day of school, but not just not any first day. It was the first day of senior year. She was ecstatic, not._

 _It's not that she didn't love school. It's just she was known as little miss invisible. She liked it that way. It was better for everyone if she just stayed out of the way and blended in with everyone else. She even died her black. It was a big change, but she liked it._

 _She was still into art, but had taken up a new hobby as the school's gossip columnist. She loved to people watch. It was her new thing. Most people thought it was creepy. Some loved it, especially Farkle._

 _She didn't believe it was a good show because she couldn't stand the new Farkle, but his obnoxious personality was very entertaining. She does miss the old Farkle, but is happy the way things are now. Maya hart wouldn't change a thing about the world._

 _Her 4.0 comes naturally_

 _She's good at everything_

 _She's got a following_

 _She sat at her desk, making sure her binders are perfectly perfect. She smiles at the perfection of the binders. She just loves when everything is perfect. Calling her a perfectionist would be an understatement. She is the queen of perfectionists. She even gets annoyed with boyfriend of 3 years when he's not perfect._

 _Today would be her favourite day of the year, the first day of school. She's not a fan of summer vacation or any breaks from school._

 _Over the last 3 years, she has evolved majorly. She is a straight a student. She thrives on good grades. She thrives on good everything. Yes she is a goody two shoes. She hates whenever something isn't right in the world. She can't stand fighting and she and her boyfriend have 0 detentions. Trouble makes her sick to her stomach. So does sin._

 _After she parted from the group, she and Lucas started going to church together every Sunday with their families. Riley and Lucas are the type of Christians who cringe when a 10 commandment is not followed. They both are apart of the christian group at school._

 _That's not the only thing Riley is part of. She's also the head of the student website, the school newspaper editor, the head of the dance committee and not the mention the student body president. She is also the captain of the gymnastics team and the star of all the school plays. She is he head of the pep squad. No she is not a cheerleader. The pep squad runs all of the pep rallies. She knows that it is a lot, but it looks good on college applications._

 _She also has quite the following. She has tons of friends. She does have a best friend, no not Maya. They are definition of what her and Maya used to be though._

 _She is obsessed with rules. She has never broken one since 3 years ago. Everybody things she's just that way because she's the principal's duaghter, but that's just who she is. She will always be that way._

 _Yes, she's extremely popular. She's not the mean popular because Riley Mathews would never hurt a single fly._

 _When you see my face_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _He stood on the terrace of his and his mom's apartment. He pulled the cigarette away from his mouth and watched the smoke as it filled to site with more pollution. He knew that it would probably be the cause of his death someday. Today wasn't someday. Today was the first day of school and he hated this day with passion._

 _He was the type who's grades would make Riley and Lucas die of disgust. Trust me, he would absolutely love to see that. He hardly goes to class. He's always causing trouble, getting in fights, verbally and physically hurting everyone and everything in his path and pulling pranks. He calls the detention room at Abigail Adams his second home. He also happens to know the all of the office staff by name. His amazing relationship with Riley's dad has turned into to a horrible one. He hates their relationship now, but he doesn't want to go back to being the way he was before._

 _He has 2 friends now that are just like him. They are the opposite of the way Farkle and Lucas were and are. He hates that new Farkle and Lucas. He knows that it's not them, but he doesn't want it to go back to way it was before. Isaiah Babineaux is proud of being the bad boy that he is._

 _I'm super cool, super hot_

 _Living like a rockstar_

 _You think I'm super_

 _You think I'm super_

 _She applied her glittery pink Sephora lipstick like she was a pro. She would say that she was a pro at looking good. Today was a very important day to look your best since it was the first day of school._

 _She absolutely loved school but not for the reasons that you may think. She is queen bee, not like Riley though. She is a mean girl and is proud of it. She's the captain of the cheer squad. She's miss perfect, when it come to her looks and cheerleading anyway._

 _Her grades are absolutely atrocious. She has to be tutored in order to stay on the squad. The old her would never be failing, but the old her is gone._

 _She does miss being miss with Farkle, but she is someone else's arm candy now. She is absolutely proud of that. She is dating the running back and the co captain of the football team._

 _Every girl wants to be her and she has 2 girls that follow her every lead. The 3 of them always walk in a triangle every where they go. She doesn't miss her friendship with Riley and Maya at all. She loves having wannabes._

 _She's had detentions and she's skipped class. It is safe the old isadora smackle is gone and you will never see her again._

 _So! This the end of the porologue! Are you wanting more? I already love this story! All of the chapters will have song lyrics in them. Please read and review! I really appreciate it!_


End file.
